1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to press apparatus, and particularly provides an arrangement for remotely changing the die and punch of a press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the processing of nuclear fuel, a press is typically utilized for forming fuel pellets from a powdered or granulated mixture into solid cylindrical pellets. Because of the radioactivity and desired safety characteristics, the press typically operates within a hostile environment. Accordingly, in order to change dies and punches, as well as to maintain and repair the press as periodically necessary, the press is typically sealed within a hostile environment.
In the past, the press has typically been placed in a sealed area through which maintenance can be performed by glove box operations. An improved arrangement for an integrated nuclear fuel processing system is described in copending application Ser. No. 828,059, which is a continuation of abandoned application Ser. No. 765,485, filed Feb. 4, 1977, entitled "Remote Nuclear Green Pellet Processing System". An improved arrangement for safely enclosing in a hostile environment a press of the type disclosed herein is taught in an application entitled "Press Apparatus Enclosure Arrangement", filed herewith in the name of C. D. John, Jr. Ser. No. 836,174. The integrated system includes a gravity feed and a stepped orientation among various components in the process which allow for maintenance operations through the walls of the stepped room enclosing the hostile environment.
It is further desirable, however, to provide a press in which the punch and die tooling can be easily changed in a remote fashion.